From New York to Tree Hill
by onetreefan
Summary: Elliot gets a phone call from his niece, BROOKE DAVIS, saying her parents have been killed. As he and Olivia go to Tree Hill, they find crime in the small town... EO Brathan pairings... Please read! Epliogue Now up!
1. Chapter 1

OKAY GUYS! THIS IS A LAW AND ORDER: SVU/ ONE TREE HILL CROSSOVER! ENJOY... 

Here is some backstory... 

One Tree Hill: Dan Scott was dating Karen Roe. He got her pregnant, but left her to go to college. He then got another woman pregnant, Deb Jansen, withing three months of being with Karen. Karen had Lucas. Deb married Dan and had Nathan. The boys were raised as rivals but became friends in high school after lots and LOTS of drama. Lucas dated Brooke Davis. He then fell for Nathan's ex girlfriend, Peyton Saywer. He broke up with Brooke to go to her. Nathan fell in love and married Lucas's best friend, Haley James. BUT, not even a couple month into their marriage, Haley left Nathan for a music tour. Nathan and Brooke are friends. Oh and by the way DAN SCOTT IS EVIL! 

SVU: All of you know that I can only accept and love EO! LOL. Casey and Munch is good too, but when it comes to Elliot and Olivia, THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER! So, you can get my purpose! LOL... 

You will all catch on quick. Please R&R. :) 

Chapter One 

Elliot was standing by his desk. It was passed five and he wanted to go home. They had just busted a rapist who would rape young children, boys and girls. The first victim they found was a little boy would was sodomized and he died from a tear in his rectum. He was beaten and drowned in the Hudson River. 

The case was really getting to Olivia. Elliot could see it. They had been partners for eight years. He may have pushed her away after the divorce, but it was only because of the feeling he had for her. The forbidden feelings of lust, desire and most importantly love...

He was in love with his partner. He loved everything about her. Her smile. Her walk. Her eyes. The way she worked with all victims, not one type in particular. She was his idea of perfection. He remembers his wife, well, now ex-wife, accusing him of having an affair with her while they were married. He could never fully deny her, because in his heart, his love was all for his partner Olivia Benson.

As he was about to get his coat, he felt someone grab his arm and turn him around. It was Olivia. He looked at her with shocked eyes and was more surprised by the lust he saw in her honey brown eyes. "Liv--" 

She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. Never had anything tasted so rich and so fulfilling. When their kiss ended, she pushed him up against the lockers and smiled. "I want you, El. I always have." 

He smiled and kissed her back, wrapping her left leg around his waist. He felt his pants begin to budge and decided to take control. He lifted her up, holding her waist and butt and led them to his desk. As she heatedly kissed his neck, he pushed off everything on his desk and layed her body down upon it. She ripped open his shirt and licked his muscles and he groaned. He turned her chin up toward him and kissed her completely on the mouth. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. 

He lifted her shirt and was amazed by her perfect body. He began to trail kisses down her torso and he grew more excited with her loud moans of pleasure. "Elliot..." He tilted his head up and kissed her deeply. His hand traveled down her back to unhook her bra. She clawed into his back and he moaned loudly. "Olivia!" 

"Elliot!" 

His head shot up off the desk and he looked into the worried beautiful eyes of his partner. He had fallen asleep again..._ damn._

"Elliot, your phone is ringing. Do you want me to answer it?" 

"No, thats okay. Thank you Love... I mean Liv." 

She smiled at him and turned away. God, she loved that man. He was the epitome of male perfection. She was afraid of relationship and commitment, but that all seemed to fade away when it came to Elliot. He was her balance. Her other half. And he didn't even know. She smiled sadly to herself and went to her locker to get some hand lotion.

After she moved away, Elliot took a deep breath to calm himself down. He opened his cell phone and said, "This is Stabler." 

_ "Uncle Elliot?"_

"Brooke?" He was shocked. He hadn't heard from Brooke for two years. He and his brother in law, Jaryd Davis, fought because Elliot didn't like how Jaryd and his sister, Jaimi, left Brooke to practically raise herself alone in Tree Hill. The only reason he found out is because he heard Brooke talking to her, apparently now ex-boyfriend Lucas, about how she didn't want her uncle to think she was a failure. It broke his heart to hear that fear from his niece.

_"Hi, Uncle El."_

"Brooke, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you okay?" 

_ "Uncle El, I need you to come to Tree Hill."_

"Brooke, what's wrong." 

_ "It's mom and dad. Uncle El, they died in California. There was a robbery at a bank and they killed everyone. Im sorry."_

He sat shocked. _Jaryd and Jaimi were dead?_ He swallowed and found his voice. "You okay, BPD?" 

That was a nickname he gave her on his more recent trip down to Tree Hill. At one basketball game, she couldn't hear him calling for her through all of the other students and them calling out her name. He smiled at the memory of him yelling, "Brooke! Brooke Penelope!" He had enough and went to yell, "BPD! ITS YOUR UNCLE EL! ANSWER IF YOU CAN HEAR ME?" 

He remember the way she jumped on his back in excitement and then laughing hysterically. 

_ "Yeah, I just need you. This is really hard and you always know what to do."_

"Are the bodies being flown over, baby?" 

_ "Yeah."_

He nodded. "I'll be on the next flight, Brooke. Im sorry. I love you, angel. Be careful." 

_ "Always am," She said. He could tell he made her smile in her voice. "I love you, Uncle. Be safe and call me so I can pick you up from the airport."_

"Okay, B. See you soon." 

He hung up and sighed deeply. His head laid in his hands and he found himself in complete disbelief. "How could they do that to her?" He whispered to himself. 

"El, you okay?" He felt Olivia's hands on his shoulders and he turned to meet her eyes. 

"Liv, my sister and brother in law are dead." 

"Oh my God." She kneeled before him and hugged him tightly. "Elliot, Im so sorry. What happened?" 

"Brooke told me there was a shooting at a bank. They were there. Killed everyone." 

Olivia shook her head and met his eyes. "Im sorry." 

"You know, I am too. We didn't say good-bye to each other on the best terms last time." He sighed. He really didn't want to have this conversation here.

Olivia saw the pain in his eyes. She linked their hands together. "El, I have some time off. A couple weeks since I haven't taken a full vacation in years. Why don't we start by taking you home to pack and we can talk, okay?" 

He nodded and hugged her. She was surprised by the gesture, but hugged him back. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"No problem. Im your partner. That's why Im here." 

_ You are so much more..._ he thought to himself. He pulled on his coat and left with her to his place.

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH

Brooke hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. _How can my parents be dead?_ She thought to herself. Sure they weren't a huge part of her life growing up, but they were still her parents. The people responsible for bringing her into this world.

For years, she wished her Uncle Elliot was her father. He was the bravest man she knew. Being a detective in New York would do that. She idolized him. She would hate disappointing him. 

She has pictures of the two of them on her walls. They shared the same smile. Something she would be forever grateful for. 

A knock at the door shook her from these thoughts. She looked through the peephole and smiled to find her best _guy_ friend, Nathan Scott. Sure things were weird when she was dating his half brother, Lucas and when he suddenly got married to Haley, but when Lucas left her for Peyton and Haley left Nathan for a music tour, they found comfort in each other. They were best friends.

She opened the door, forgetting to wipe the tears from her eyes and saw Nathan's face morph from happiness to complete concern. "Brooke, what's wrong?" 

She led him into the apartment silently and led him to the couch. She turned and faced him. "Nate, my parents were killed." 

He stared at her with shocked eyes. He pulled her into a hug and sighed, "Im sorry. What happened?" 

"There was a robbery and apparently, the robbers were killers too. They killed 14 people in that bank. I don't even know why my parents were there! They never go to the bank! Always freakin ATM!" She was crying angrily. She was alone... again!

"Brooke," Nathan whispered in her hair. "Im sorry." 

"Its not your fault, Scott," she whispered into his chest. He smiled at his nickname and held her in his arms in a comforting manner. 

"Did you call your Uncle?" He knew that she idolized her uncle, Elliot Stabler. Sorry, _Detective Elliot Stabler._ He remembers the conversations they had in the middle of the night after Haley left. He remembers her eyes sparkling whenever she would tell him about her Uncle Detective Elliot Stabler. He remembered her crying in worry when she got the call that he had been shot. She was just thankful that he wasn't killed in that court room. He remembered her calling him and a woman named Olivia answered his phone. Brooke than explained to Nathan on how in love her uncle was with his partner, Detective Olivia Benson, but he would never tell her. He laughed at how angry she would get at her uncle's one fear... his love for his partner. 

Nathan met him once. He was the most amazing man. Strong. Built. He remembered his mom's mouth dropping from complete awe of Brooke's uncle. He also remembered Karen, Lucas's mom, telling his mom that she would love to ask him out. That was a couple of years ago, but the memory was still strong. 

Brooke smiled immediately at the thought of her Uncle Elliot. "Yeah, he's flying in tonight. He worries too much. Im glad he's coming, though." 

"Of course he would," he said kissing the top of her head. "Why wouldn't he?" 

"People never stay, Nate," she whispered. "They come and they go and as much as you want to say it isn't true, it is." 

"Some stay," he whispered into her hair. They met each other's eyes and found a new understanding. He was about to say something, but decided against it. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed on the couch. "Rest, Brooke. Rest until your uncle calls." 

She nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH

Olivia and Elliot sat together on his couch. He had just finished packing and they sat together. They had grown into a comfortable relationship where it didn't matter if they laid together on his couch. If his arm was wrapped protectively around her body. They were best friends. Soul mates... 

Elliot looked at her brown eyes and smiled sadly down at her. "I worry about Brooke." 

"I know," she whispered.

"I can't believe they practically left her to raise herself. It always angered me. She deserves so much better, Olivia. So much better." 

Olivia felt him tighten his grip and lifted her head off his clothed chest. She swallowed hard, "Elliot." 

He met her eyes and nodded. 

"Would you like me to go with you to Tree Hill? I told you I have a couple of weeks off. All I was going to do was drive, but I'd much rather be with you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she began to back track. "I mean, be there for you in your time of need."_ Nice one, Liv_ she thought to herself.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I would greatly appreciate that, Olivia. Thank you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, El." 

He wondered what she meant by that. He wanted to address the issue, but saw the time on the clock. "We better get moving. That way we can buy tickets and get to North Carolina." 

She nodded and got up off the couch. She moaned and cracked her back. "Damn, El, Im old!" she said with a laugh.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. 

"What?" 

He didn't realize he said it out loud. There was so much he wanted to say. He met her eyes, but then caught the time on the clock hanging behind her. He squeezed her hand and said softly. "Lets get your stuff at your place and we can go." 

"Oh, its already there!" 

He looked at her curiously and she laughed. "I was just going to drive. Drive away for a couple weeks, so all my stuff is packed. I'll just switch it to your car." 

He smiled and hugged her close. "Thank you for being amazing." 

She smiled and hugged him closer. "I can't help things like that," she said playfully. 

He leaned down and kissed her cheek again. "Lets head to Tree Hill." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I want to thank you all who have read and reviewed. It is you guys that help keep this going! All reviews and such would be appreciated. And these first couple chapters are backstory and trying to demonstrate the family dynamics. The drama and action IS coming! So i want to thank all of my reviewers... **Sam666, kitty2399, whatever12345, Deep thinking, puffpuffpuff, Lexi024, Sweet-4-Stabler, GirlSummer OhSix Roxx, estrelita lovesSVU, obsessedwithstabler, Hkitty9013, Kelly of the midnight Dawn** Thank you all so much! and please continue to read and review! 

Chapter 2 

Brooke found her head on Nathan's clothed chest. This was the safest she had felt in a long time. His arm was draped around her waist and he had her up against his side. She smiled and snuggled into him. 

As she was about to fall asleep again, her phone rang. She carefully moved to get her phone from her pocket without waking Nathan. She looked at the phone and smiled at her uncle's name reading across the front. She opened it and whispered, "Uncle?" 

_ "Yeah, Brooke. Its me."_

"Where are you?" 

_ "We are at the airport. Our flight leaves in about an hour. We are in the waiting hall now. So we should arrive in Charleston in about three hours. Do you want us to rent a car?"_

"No way, Uncle Elliot. I have a car you can borrow here." 

_ "You sure? I don't want to put you out."_

"No, I am fine. But Uncle, I thought you and Kathy got a divorce." Brooke and his former wife never got close when she was younger. It would always be Elliot who talked to her and visited her. She only met his kids once and adored them all. Kathy was away. That is why Brooke always smiled when her uncle talked about his partner. It was one of the few times he talked about life in New York and he smiled.

_"We did, Brooke."_

"But you said _we_." 

_ "I did."_

"Are the kids coming, uncle?" 

_ "No, they aren't coming. My partner, Olivia, is with me." _

"OLIVIA!" she squealed. By this point Nathan woke up and laughed to himself when Brooke was in a complete sitting position. He rubbed his hand along her back as she continued to talk. "Uncle Elliot! You _finally_ did it! You told her you loved her didn't you? Im so happy for you. Well you both have a room here at my apartment, but just use scrunches on the doorknob if you are going to do something I shouldn't be doing..." 

_ "Brooke!" _

"Yeah." 

_ "Olivia is coming but we aren't together."_

"But you want to be." 

_ "Brooke..." _

"Uncle Elliot, who I love, adore, respect and want you to hook up with your partner who sounds wonderful!..." 

_He laughed and replied before hanging up, "We will be there soon baby. I love you."_

"Back at you." She hung up and saw Nathan smiling at her with his eyes closed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

She got up off the couch and laughed when she saw him moving slowly off the couch. "Where you going, Brooke?" 

"They are going to be in Charleston in about three hours. We should go get them since its about an hour drive from here." 

_"We?"_

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, _we,_" she said using her fingers to form quotation marks. "You don't mind coming with me, do you?" 

He smiled and reached for his jacket. "Not at all, Brooke. Not at all." 

She walked to him and hugged him tightly. She breathed him and loved his touch. She looked up at his eyes and kissed his cheek softly. She flashed him a trademark_ Brooke Davis_ smile and squeezed his hand tightly. 

"Thank you Nate. For being here. For going with me. For just being you." 

He smiled and hugged her again. "You are my best friend, Brooke. Its never an issue." 

She smiled and instantly brought his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply. It felt sweet and it felt right. She then quickly back away and looked into his shocked blue eyes. She found warmth in them and she blushed and tilted her head down to the ground from embarrassment.

He moved to her and tilted her head up so he met her eyes. He kissed her again and smiled. "Thank you." 

She smiled and nodded. 

"Lets go get you uncle, Brooke." 

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH 

Olivia studied Elliot's face on the plane. He didn't realize how tired he was. Her head was rested on his shoulder and she smiled when she saw that their fingers were linked together. She saw that his mind was restless. He kept moving his head on the airplane pillow. He still seemed so handsome, so beautiful. His features were strong and defined. Without thinking, she placed her hand on the side of his face, rubbing her thumb in little circles. He moaned quietly and she smiled slightly. But what happened next shocked her.

He suddenly tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered. He brought her lips to hers and she was shocked. Not only from his confession, but for how perfect their kiss was. And he was amazing, and he wasn't even awake. She kissed him deeply as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Her hands touched his chest and she was in heaven. 

Their thoughts were interrupted when the Flight Attendant came onto the loud speaker. "Hello passengers. We are landing in Charleston very shortly. Please make sure your seat belts are secure. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your flight." 

Olivia stopped and pulled away. His eyes were still closed. "Elliot." 

He opened his eyes and felt tension. He remembered his dream vividly. He and Olivia were at his apartment and she had been crying. He heard her. He kicked down the door and found her crying in her bed. He rushed to her. "Olivia?" 

"Im tired of being alone," she whispered looking into his eyes.

He kneeled down and kissed her deeply. Her hands wrapped around his head and she moaned. Their kissed ended and she was straddling him. He smiled touching her soft face. "You aren't alone anymore. I love you, Olivia." She kissed him again. This time it felt so real. Her hands wrapped around his face and his hands moved around her back to lower her beneath him. His tongue entered her mouth and he felt her relinquish complete control. She moaned as he brought her down. "Elliot!" Her eyes shot open in shock now and looked into his eyes. "Elliot." 

He opens his eyes now and he realizes he's on the plane. He turned to Olivia and she was staring out the window not looking at him. Something hurt her, and he didn't know what. "Liv?" 

"Call Brooke, Elliot." 

"Liv..." 

"We are landing. Please just call her." He was pushing her. She couldn't let him see her hurting. He has just lost his sister and brother in law. This wasn't about her. It couldn't be about them, now. 

He would press the issue later. But he saw her wipe away a tear and it broke his heart. _What did I do?_ he thought to himself. He called the flight attendant over to them and he made a phone call. She was quick to answer. _"This is Brooke Penelope Davis, better known as BPD to my favorite Uncle Elliot!"_

He smiled and whispered. "Are you at the airport." 

_ "Yeah. You guys land soon. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, babe. You sure you don't want us to rent a car?" 

_ "No, Im just borrowing Nate's."_

"Nate as in Nathan Scott?" He asked curiously.  
_  
"Uncle..."_

"Oh, I see how it is." He said teasing her.

_"I'll see you soon," she said hanging up the phone._

He smiled and hung up giving the phone back to the flight attendant. When she left, he turned back to Olivia. She was resting her head against the window and tears stained her face. It broke his heart. "What did I do to you?" he whispered thickly. Those thoughts were with him when as they were landing.

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH 

"Brooke, please sit down." 

Brooke was pacing in front of Nathan waiting for her Uncle. She missed him. Though the circumstances weren't ideal, she was still glad to see him. She turned to look up the stairs and saw him and his bright blue eyes. She smiled and ran to meet him at the end on the stairs. She saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen next to him. Her hair was dark but had subtle blonde streaks. She had deep brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She knew it was Olivia.

Elliot met Brooke's green eyes and smiled. When he reached the bottom of the escalator, she jumped into his arms and squealed. "Hey, BPD." 

She kissed his cheek and felt Nathan behind her. She had tears in her eyes. She studied him. He was so strong. She loved her uncle. Idolized him. She turned and saw the woman and smiled at her. "You must be the famous Olivia Benson!" She rushed to her and hugged her. "Thank you for keeping my Uncle safe. You are so beautiful!" 

Olivia stood shocked and nodded. "I have heard so much about you too, Brooke Davis. Its good to meet you." 

Elliot's heart melted at his niece's warm, vibrant heart. It scared him sometimes at how much they were alike. He smiled and looked back at Nathan Scott. "Wow, you've grown since I saw you last, Scott," Elliot teased. 

Nathan shrugged and smiled sticking out his hand for a hand shake. "It's good to see you again, Detective." 

"Please, call me Elliot," he replied shaking the young man's hand. 

Nathan nodded. 

"Well, do you have your stuff?" Brooke said linking arms with Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "We just need to go to baggage claim." 

"Okay then, lets go! Now Olivia, tell me all about how bad my Uncle_ really_ is," she said playfully. 

Elliot smiled and gave Olivia a loving look. Tears lined her eyes and she flashed him a warm smile. He smiled back at her and watched them walk away. He and Nathan followed.

They were walking and Elliot turned to look at Nathan. "How is she holding up?" 

Nathan shrugged and faced Elliot. "Let's just say I am glad that you are here. She idolizes you, man." 

"You two close?" he asked. He was being protective of his Brooke.

Nathan smiled and faced him. "I want to be." 

As Elliot was about to respond, Olivia walked up to his side. "You ready to go, Elliot?" 

He saw she had both their bags and smiled at her. Her heart melted all over again. "Yeah, Im ready." 

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH 

"Now here is your room, well, my room but you are staying in it." Brooke was giving them a tour of her apartment. Her _one_ bedroom apartment.

Olivia smiled to Brooke, "Where are you sleeping, Brooke?" 

"Im staying at Nate's. You two are sharing my room." She noticed her uncle stiffen and she smiled. "Don't tell me you are a traditionalist Uncle Elliot. Its just a bed!" 

Olivia smiled and looked back at Brooke. "Brooke, you uncle can sleep on the couch and I can get a room somewhere. I don't want to put you out." 

"Don't be silly, Olivia. It's fine. Nathan's house has plenty of rooms. Don't worry." She faced her uncle again. "Uncle, come with me." She pulled her uncle into her room and closed the door. "What did you do to her!" 

Elliot was shocked. That question was unexpected. "B..." 

"Don't _ B_ me. I could tell from the moment I looked into her eyes that she is completely in love with you. But I can also tell that something or someone hurt her. Don't let her push you away. And _you_ don't push her away." 

Elliot smiled sadly at her niece and nodded. "I talked to Nathan." 

She froze.

"He's a good guy, Brooke. Be good to him. Just don't sleep with him and if you do don't tell me." 

She laughed and kissed his cheek. She made her way to the door to leave and smiled. "Uncle?" 

"Yeah, B." 

"If you have sex in my bed, change the sheets." He gave her a face of terror and she smiled. "Uncle Elliot, Im seventeen, not stupid." She opened the door and made her way to Nathan. "I'll see you in the morning Olivia. Sleep good." 

She pulled Nathan's arm and they left the apartment for the night.

SVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTHSVUOTH

"Are you okay with this?" Olivia asked making her way to the bed.

"I am if you are." He smiled at her. 

Elliot took off his shirt and now he stood clad in only his boxers. Olivia gulped. He was better than she imagined. She wanted to claw her nails into him. She felt her saliva gather in her mouth and her heart dropped four floors.

He noticed her staring. He moved over to the bed and smirked. "See something you like, Liv?" 

She was thrown out of her trance and smirked. "We should get some rest." 

They climbed into bed and he looked at her. She was turned away from him and she rolled into herself. He was scared for her. She was pushing him away and he didn't know why.

"Olivia?" 

"hmm..." 

"Did I hurt you? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?" 

She was shocked in how much this man knew her. She rolled over to face him and studied his concerned features. She touched his face. "You are fine Elliot." 

He was frightened at the brokenness he found in her eyes. "Olivia. Thank you for being here with me. Brooke needs me, but you are here for me. Thank you." 

She smiled and rested her head on the pillow. She saw him lay his head back and she whispered. "Elliot." 

"Liv." 

"Can I ask a favor?" 

He turned to her and looked at her. "Always." 

"Can you hold me tonight? I am tired of being alone." 

He smiled and held her against his body. They fit perfectly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Night, Liv." When he could tell she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you, Liv." He then fell asleep dreading the next day. 

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All! I think weekly updates are going to be my thing with this story. Please stick with it. It is all about balancing my school work. I just want to thank all who have reviewed this story. ** Sam666, XxRaciNChicKXx, Deep thinkng, fightingillni, LiLkRiSsY, Lexi024, OTHlover04, obsessedwithstabler, Hkitty9013, Sweet-4-Stabler, Color Esperanza, LivNel4ever, TruthFreedomBeautyLove, SVUandEOareLOVE, fallenidentity**

I want to thank Cilla, Essy and Rach for especially making me continue this story! I get lost and you guys always help me move forward! Thank you guys!

well, again, please Read and Review. Feel free to give me ideas on where to take this. Love to all and enjoy this update. 

Brooke was staring into her coffee at Karen's cafe. There was going to be so much she was going to face today. So much she didn't want to remember. She and her uncle were going to meet with their many lawyers to handle settlements. Talk to the funeral home about their services since they were unfortunately cremated without hers or Elliot's consent. She knew it was her parent's choice before they died, but she always had a problem with cremation. It seemed inhuman... almost alien to her. And to think her own parents were cremated broke her heart. 

She was remembering some of the very few good moments she had with her parents. Times when they would play dress up or drive her to school. Little pointless moments that made them real parents. Not people who were the reason she had money.

She was lost in thought when Nathan entered the diner. When he woke up and Brooke wasn't beside him, he knew she was out of the house and at the cafe. She was so sad. He wanted to help her, but she would lock her heart away. She owed him no explanation. Though he wished she would open up with him. He could see her beginning to lock herself away from the world. It was moments like this that made him forever grateful that Elliot was in town.

He made eye contact with his mother and Karen at the bar and they smiled at him sadly. He nodded and made his way to Brooke. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed behind her neck.

Brooke jumped in surprise and relaxed when she saw Nathan's hands interlace on her stomach. "You will be okay, Brooke. Elliot is here, and you are strong. You have me," he whispered kissing behind her ear. 

She smiled and kissed him quickly. Before she could thank him, they heard obnoxious clapping behind them. Nathan turned around and sighed deeply... His father.

"Ahh, Nathan. Not even fully divorced yet and you have another girl in your bed. Nice job son. Just don't get her pregnant like I did." 

"Get the hell out of here," he growled, standing in front of Brooke, somewhat shielding her from his father.

Dan had an evil spark flash in his eyes and his gaze made its way to Karen and Deb. "Hello, Karen. Hello, Deb." 

They both shot him evil looks and turned away from him. He looked back at his son and moved closer to him. Nathan stood strong in front of Brooke. She rubbed her hand in soothing circles on his back. Dan looked at her, smirked, and stared eye to eye with his son. "Take some advice son. Stick with the money making wife. You don't want any cheap cheerleading whores bring you down." 

Nathan's hand clutched into a fist and threw it at Dan. He missed and Dan grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him into the table. Brooke screamed, "Nate!" 

Dan whispered in his ear, "As I said before, I can take you out son." 

Without warning, Dan was lifted off the ground and shoved across the room. He made eye contact with the man who pushed him away. He recognized him and his voice. "Enough, Dan! Don't touch him again!" 

"Detective Elliot Stabler. What brings you back to Tree Hill?" 

"None of your damn business, but if I see you messing with my niece or her boyfriend again, I will arrest you. Or should I just break your nose again." 

"That's a threat! Im telling the sheriff. I am the Mayor of Tree Hill, you know." 

"I didn't hear anything," Olivia said standing by Elliot's side making her presence known. Brooke smiled.

Dan looked her up and down and noticed he was attracted to the woman standing by Stabler. He decided to take a closer to her. See if this attraction was worth making a move for... "And who might you be, beautiful." 

Elliot stepped in front of her and stood up to Dan. His glare made him seem so much taller and stronger than Dan Scott, though Dan was a definite six foot four. Dan smirked and decided to see how close Stabler was to this mystery woman. "Ah, I see you are close. Hey, Elliot, fess up. I bet she's amazing in bed." 

Elliot sucker punched him and lifted him up by the collar. He moved him over to the door and whispered lowly, "You think of touching her _period_ and I will beat you to a pulp!" He punched him again and threw him out of the diner. 

He turned around and saw Olivia with Brooke staring at him in awe. She looked to his niece and Nathan and smiled sadly. He was about to speak when he saw a woman wave to him. "Elliot?" 

"Karen, hey!" He looked to her and smiled. "Oh hey Deb, how have you been you guys?" 

"Im just running this place and Luke is around somewhere." 

"Yeah, Im divorced and running this cafe with Karen," Deb said speaking up. Elliot laughed and turned to look back at Brooke. He noticed Olivia tensing up. 

Olivia felt a stab of jealousy. Yes, Elliot was attractive and sexy as hell and it was complete irresistible, but she didn't like the way these women were staring googly-eyed at her boyfr--**partner.**_ I need to stop slipping up_ she thought to herself.

Elliot saw her stare and smiled at her reassuringly. "Deb, Karen, I'd like you to meet my gir--**partner,** Olivia Benson." 

Olivia smiled her magnificent smile and extended her hand toward them. "Good to meet you." She placed her other hand at the small of Elliot's back sending up and down his spine. He smiled his classic Stabler smile and Olivia heard Deb and Karen take deep breaths. She smiled at the women and looked back into Elliot's beautiful eyes who were staring back into hers.

Brooke saw the exchange and pulled Nathan away while the adults were talking. "Nate, we have to get them together!" 

"Brooke..." 

"Nate, Uncle Elliot threw your father out of the diner the moment he said anything about her!" 

"Well, what are we going to do, Brooke? It's not like we can lock them in your bedroom and wait for them to get together!"

Brooke stood in shock and wrapped her arms around Nathan. She kissed him passionately and looked at his shocked face. "You never cease to amaze me Nathan Scott!" 

"Brooke!" 

"Nate, get Olivia to the apartment by four o'clock! Trust me!" She moved over and stepped on the other side of Elliot and flashed a bright smile. "Not to be rude, Deb and Karen, but my fantastic uncle and I have some business to take care of! Bye hottie Olivia!" 

Brooke dragged him out of the restaurant and Elliot looked back to Olivia and gave her a confused look. Olivia laughed and felt Nathan behind her. After they were gone, Olivia was fiddling around with her own coffee cup. Nathan was eating a bagel and was sitting with a comfortable silence thinking about Brooke's plan. He looked at Olivia and saw the love in her eyes. _I hope it works for your guys_ He thought to himself. 

Karen had gone to look for Lucas and Deb stayed at the cafe. She noticed Olivia fiddling with her coffee. She noticed the wordless exchange between Olivia and Elliot. She smiled at her son and moved to Olivia. "It's Olivia, right?" 

Olivia looked up and nodded. 

"Elliot Stabler is a good man, Olivia. In the few moments we have seen him in this town, he has left quite an impression." 

Olivia chuckled and met the woman's eyes. "Yeah, El has a way of doing that wherever he is." 

Deb smiled and looked in her eyes. "You love him, don't you Olivia?" 

Olivia stared shocked. How could this woman know this much after knowing me for a few minutes? 

Deb smiled and held her hand. "I can read your eyes. Its love. And only fools don't fall for Detective Elliot Stabler." Deb gave her hand a squeeze and forced eye contact. "Olivia, take some advice. Once you find the one, don't let him go for anything. Don't let Elliot go." 

Deb looked at her son and smiled at him. He nodded and she made her rounds around the cafe.

Meanwhile, Elliot was driving Brooke's bug and made his way through town. He was listening to his niece explain her life in Tree Hill. It left him with a bittersweet feeling. He stopped at the River Court and she smiled. "Uncle, do you remember when we played HORSE and Dickie broke his wrist?" 

He laughed and replied, "To this day, he refuses to admit that it was his fault." 

She threw her head back and smiled. "Uncle, he threw the ball into the backboard and it came back and nailed his arm!" 

Elliot smiled and saw how the light hit her face. They looked so much a like. He regretted not taking her with him to New York so many times. He wasn"t going to let that opportunity slip away again. "Im sorry, B." 

She turned to him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Uncle, you have nothing to apologize for." 

"Brooke, you practically raised yourself unless I came here. I left you and I never even knew you were alone. I am so sorry." 

"Uncle, I did not tell you because I idolized you. I still do. Uncle, whenever I felt lonely or hopeless, I thought about what you might do. How you would remain strong. Uncle Elliot, I love you and when you come it means the world to me. I am just thankful we are so close. So please don't apologize. Im not sorry. I think I turned out okay." 

He admired her strength and her heart. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Brooke, how would you like to go to a University in New York? You can live with me if you wanted or even an apartment after taking money out of one of your parent's homes. I just don't want you to be alone anymore." 

Brooke sat in shocked and couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like a dream come true. For years, she wanted to have her Uncle Elliot take her away and have him raise her as his own. But now things were different. She was different... she had Nathan.

Before she could say anything, she saw a familiar car on the other side of the River Court. It was smoking in the engine. "Uncle?" 

He turned his direction to what his niece was seeing. He was suspicious. "Stay in the car," he said getting into detective mode.

Brooke did not take that answer. She ran ahead of him and heard him yell after her, "Brooke! Come back!" 

She ran up to the car and screamed. Her best friend's, Peyton Sawyer's, body lay in the old black convertible with her thong wrapped around her ankles and her neck broken. She was cut along her arms and their were bruises on her face. Her blonde hair splayed out in all directions as her head rested on the steering wheel. 

"Peyton!" Brooke cried out loud and was about to collapse when Elliot pulled her away into his chest. As she cried loudly, shaking violently in his arms, he kissed her forehead and tried to calm her. "Shh... Brooke, just breathe. Shh... just breathe..." 


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all who have read this story and stuck with it through its development! I like this a lot. You guys really make my day with every review. So thanks to **LivNel3ever, Sweet-4-Stabler, GirlSummer Ohsix Roxx. SVUCHICA48, Sam666, obsessedwithstabler, Hkitty9013, SVUandEOareLOVE, Color Esperanza, jcn2416, whatever12345, justaskme, Lexi024, OTHlover04, kitty2399** Hope you all like this update. I made it longer for you guys. You are awesome! FYI, ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS OR THOUGHTS OR SPECIAL STUFF! 

Enjoy! 

Chapter Four 

The funerals came quickly. There was constant investigation surrounding Peyton Sawyer's case. Elliot called Cragen and Don immediately gave him extra time off to solve this rape homicide. Elliot informed his captain that Olivia was with him and Cragen cautiously approved her stay.

Jake and Jenny even came back to Tree Hill when Brooke called him about her demise. Though Peyton was dating Lucas, the truth of the matter was that Jake was the one love of her life. _ There was a knock at Brooke's apartment door. Elliot and Olivia were handling funeral business because the bodies were flown in the night before. Nathan had basketball practice, so Brooke decided to try and get some sleep._

The door knocked again, but this time, Brooke woke up. She moved to the door and saw Jake at the door with tears in his eyes. "Jake?" 

"She's dead. Peyton is really dead... isn't she Brooke?' 

Brooke nodded and gathered her friend in her arms. Peyton Sawyer was the love of Jake's life except for his daughter Jenny. "Come in," she whispered bringing him to the couch. He stared into his hands and Brooke gave him a sideways hug. 

"I should have taken her away with me, Brooke. Maybe we should have gotten married in Savannah. Maybe we'd be together. Jenny wouldn't be crying for Peyton at night." 

"Jake, this isn't your fault. You didn't know. We didn't know. We still don't know who did this, but Uncle Elliot will find them." Brooke continued to rub his back.

"How long until we find this guy? And don't tell me you don't know anything. Your favorite uncle is working the case." 

She smirked and replied, "I honestly don't know, Jake. I hope they find this sick bastard soon. Knowing my uncle, it will be soon. Peyton deserves justice." 

Jake nodded and broke down in front of her. She sighed and pulled him into her arms. "I miss her so much... I love her so much..." he cried holding her tighter. 

"I know, hon. I know. I miss my P. Sawyer too."

They cried together as she continued to soothe him. She didn't notice her apartment door open until a cough moved her attention.

"Lucas!" 

Jake's head shot up and he moved in front of his former best friend. He punched him hard and Lucas fell to the ground. 

"Jake!" Brooke yelled.

"I sent her to Tree Hill to find out if she loved you you bastard! I called you to protect her!" 

Lucas stood up and shoved Jake up against the wall. "I didn't know she was going to be killed! I don't have any idea who did this! I was in Charleston when this happened! Don't you dare pin this on me! You left her in Savannah!" 

Jake moved and punched Lucas again making him bleed. Brooke caught Nathan's sudden appearance as he rushed through the apartment and separated the fighters. "ENOUGH!" Nathan yelled staring hardly at both bruised egos. "Peyton meant a lot to each one of us in this room! She wouldn't want this! Now her funeral is tomorrow. Brooke's parents' funeral the following day. I suggest you back down now! If you have shit to settle, settle it somewhere else, but remember the reason you are both here! Peyton!" 

Lucas stared shocked at his brother, his former best friend and former girlfriend. So much happened with Peyton's case that he didn't remember to comfort Brooke. He saw her push away her tears and lock herself away in her room.

Jake looked up at Nathan and met his intense blue stare. "You love her, don't you?" 

Nathan nodded. Lucas felt his heart shatter again.

Jake nodded. "Can you give me a lift to my parent's place. I don't want to walk tonight. Too many memories. Has someone cleaned out Peyton's place?" 

"Yeah, Brooke and Peyton's dad cleaned it out yesterday. Brooke has a box for you that she was going to send to Savannah. I guess I can give it to you tomorrow. Luke, I want you gone when I get back, but Im going to take Jake to his place. Are we cool?" 

Lucas nodded and Nathan quickly made his way to the locked door. He heard her crying and it broke his heart. "Brooke, baby I'll be back. Elliot will probably be back before I am. Im taking Jake home. I-- I love you, Brooke." 

She didn't answer and he nodded his head in understanding. He glared at his brother in a somewhat territorial manner and Nathan left with Jake.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door and spoke softly, "Davis? Let me in baby." 

She opened the door and spoke angrily. "You do not get to call me baby, Lucas Scott." 

"I see you let me in." 

"Shut up and lets make something clear. I understand that you are hurting. But you can't come in here and shake things up again. A lot has been happening in Tree Hill if you haven't noticed. We need to help each other out." 

He stared into her bright green eyes and passionately captured her lips. He moved his tongue into her mouth and moaned into her mouth. 

Brooke remembered his touch but quickly pushed him away. She slapped him hard and he placed his hand over the sting. "No, Lucas!" 

"Brooke. I still love you!" 

"Don't go there with me, Luke!" 

"Brooke..." 

"No! Two weeks ago I would have taken you back with open arms, but not now! Not now. We have been over for a long time." 

"Brooke" he twisted her arm and force her to stare into his cloudy gray eyes. "Tell me when I kissed you, you felt nothing. You felt nothing when my lips touched you." 

She shook her head and stared at him. "Memories, Luke. Nothing more. I love Nathan now. If you love me like you say you do, let me go. Let me move on with him." 

He stared at her and kissed her quickly. A final goodbye. He moved to the door and turned back to her. "I still love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. I will love you forever." He left and she was alone... again.

Peyton's funeral was small. Few people. Only family and friends. Everyone spoke, but Elliot and Olivia, as they heard memories and saw tears. 

Elliot saw that his niece was slowly breaking down. Her heart was shattering in front of him. He knew she couldn't stay in North Carolina much longer. 

Then he looks at Nathan and is thankful he is there for his niece. He isn't sure if he is completely comfortable with their relationship. He really doesn't want to know if they are having sex, but he trusts that Brooke has a strong grasp for her future.

It has been comforting feeling Olivia by his side. Nights with her in his arms melted his heart and made him fall deeper in love with her her... more and more every touch. He needed her, but was so caught up in their new case that they have not had a heart to heart since their first night together in Brooke's bed. 

He woke up the morning of Jaimi and Jaryd's funeral feeling a sense of loneliness. Olivia wasn't next to him and he groaned in bed. He opened his eyes slightly, but what he saw took his breath away.

Olivia stood with her back to him naked only clad in a skirt. Her tanned toned back was stretching in front of him and he couldn't help but stare, longing for her touch. Her radio was on and she was singing along to the music. The song _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder was playing and she was singing to herself. Her voice was exotic. It pulled him in and he lost all control of the moment. He crawled to her on his knees and turned her body to meet his. He kissed her passionately and held her close as their naked chests collided.

She moaned in pleasure. _What a way to wake up!_ she thought to herself. She ended the kiss and immediately grew embarrassed. "Im sorry. I thought you were asleep." 

"Don't be sorry," he whispered roughly. "You're beautiful." 

She wanted nothing more than to take him now on this bed and make love to him forever. She placed her hand on his chest and met his eyes. "We need to go and get ready for the funeral El." 

"This isn't over," he whispered roughly kissing her neck. "Far from over." 

She smiled as he walked into the bathroom. His lips still burned her skin and she looked at her appearance. She hooked her bra and decided to finish getting ready for the funeral.

The funeral was a small catholic ceremony. Elliot and Brooke delivered the eulogies. Elliot went first because knew that Brooke wasn't ready. He stood and met Olivia's eyes who gave him a comforting nod. 

He took a breath and spoke:  
_  
Hello. I am Detective Elliot Stabler and I am Jaimi's older brother and Jaryd's brother-in-law. Brooke is my niece. I am 6 years older than Jaimi and I was always very protective of her growing up. I remember when she brought home her first boyfriend while I was in the Marines. I interrogated him, but apparently the guy stayed. The guy she dated was Jaryd Davis._

When she married Jaryd after high school, I was angry, but I met my new niece after I served my years of service to the Marine Corp and immediately fell in love with her. That only made me love my sister even more.

Being the older brother, we wouldn't always agree on things. Either it be the way we raised our kids or how we liked their quesidillas. But one thing I always knew is that she loved me and I loved her. I know that she would be proud of her daughter and hopefully would be proud of me. I will forever miss her and always love her. Jaimi's spirit will live on in me and my dearest niece. Thank you for coming.

Elliot moved back to his seat and kissed Brooke's forehead before she went up to speak. As she went, Olivia linked her hands in his and squeezed his hand tightly. It was a silent conversation simply laced with appreciation and gratitude.

Brooke made her way to the podium and looked out into the congregation. The small congregation where she knew every person in the room. She saw her uncle and Olivia. She saw Lucas in the back. Some friends and her parents colleagues that she barely knew and then she saw Nathan. He was sitting in the seat beside her giving her a comforting smile. She took a deep breath and spoke:  
_  
Hello everyone. I am Brooke Penelope Davis and I am Jaimi and Jaryd's daughter. We weren't the closest family, but I still loved them. I remember when I was younger and moving from New York to Tree Hill. It was hard, but Mom told me I would be okay. And I was. I made many friends and did good in school._

I remember nights waiting for them to come home from business. They wouldn't stay long, but when they did they loved me.

I know many of you might be surprised that I care so much about these parents that didn't seem to be there, but I love them for giving me an amazing Uncle, a beautiful home and giving me life. If I could see them again, I would thank them. Thank them for their silent support and tell them I loved them. Thank you.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments after Brooke's intense eulogy. There was hurt in her tone, but still love. Elliot was about to hug her when he saw her in the arms of her boyfriend. Nathan and him made eye contact and Elliot nodded. He rubbed his hand along her back, but was surprised when Brooke turned to him and cried into his chest. "Shh..." he whispered. "You did good B." 

The funeral and reception were short and limited filled with hugs of consolation and support. Brooke needed to stay with Nathan longer, so Elliot and Olivia made their way into Brooke's apartment and stared at each other in silence. 

He then moved in front of her and whispered, "I need you." 

She responded by letting him capture her lips and moan in response. He tasted so good, so loving. They walked into the bedroom door wall and his mouth found her way to her long neck. He'd bite and then lick her neck in appreciation.

She was lost in moans and pleasure when the reality came and knocked her out with the same intensity. "Elliot," she managed to croak out. 

She removed herself from their position and stared at his appearance. Somehow his tie was on the other side of the room along with his jacket on the couch. "Liv?" 

"Elliot, I can't do this." 

"Why?" He asked more hurt than anything else. He truly thought their feelings were mutual and now she was shutting him down.

"Elliot, you can't just use me to block the pain. I just can't be some body to release your passion into. I can't and won't mean nothing." Tears were streaming down her eyes. 

He stared at her in shock. _How could she not know what she does to me?_ He met her warm brown eyes that were drowning in pools of tears and made his way to her. "You don't know, do you?" 

"What?" she whispered softly.

"How much I love you. How much I care. How long I have wanted this for us." He touched her face and she kissed his warm palm. "Olivia, I love you. I have loved you for a really long time. Probably from the moment I met you. You are amazing and more than any best friend could ever be. I love you, Liv. I always have." 

She cried and kissed him softly. "I love you too. It's always been you." 

He smiled and kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck and her legs around his waist. He kicked down Brooke's door and laughed when it completely broke off the hinges. "I got to fix that," he said laughing. She smirked and ripped open his shirt, revealing the strongest torso she had ever seen. He placed her on the bed. She reached up to unbuckle his pants but his hand stopped her. "No, trust me." 

She nodded. He lifted her shirt over her head. He unclasped her bra and made love to her torso. "El" she moaned as his tongue performed magic on her skin. "Amazing," she whispered as his mouth made his way to her breast. Her moans excited him more and he knew he had to speed it up. He would be able to last much longer with her beautiful voice. 

As he massage her breast with his mouth, he unzipped her black skirt and removed it from her body. His tongue went down her legs as he simultaneously removed her panties. "Elliot," she moaned. 

He placed himself between her legs and stared up at her kissing her stomach beneath her belly button. "You're beautiful," he whispered kissing a birth mark on her hip bone. He also found scars, but knew to ask later. She blushed at his statement and he shook his head. "No." His lips met hers passionately and she kissed him deeply. "Don't doubt yourself, beauty. You are amazing." 

Olivia let her hands trace the strong muscles of his back and felt his pants tug at his waist. She removed his belt and heard it hit against the bathroom door. He laughed at she felt it along her naked chest. She smiled beneath him and turned him over so she was straddling him. She kissed his chest and suck on his nipples playfully, switching every moan. "Liv," he would cry and she would smile. She unbuckled his slacks and pushed them off his body. She kissed her way down his torso and playfully bit the indents of his hip bones. He groaned and ground his hips into her ribs. She smirked and bit onto the waistband of his boxer briefs and slowly slid them down, providing more and more torture. 

She stared at his shaft and kissed his inner thighs in a silence appreciation. She moved and grabbed a condom from Brooke's dresser drawer, making a mental note to question her later. "You are a beautiful strong amazing man, Elliot Stabler," she said licking his shaft playfully. 

"No," he groaned tugging at her hair and bring her mouth to meet his magical mouth. "I won't last if you do that." 

She smiled at his small confession and slipped the condom onto his erect member. "Make love to me, Elliot," she said as his mouth feasted on her neck. "Make love to me." 

With those words, he turned her over furiously, making him the dominant creature once again. He rested his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Liv," he said as he entered her.

She gasped for breath and was intercepted with Elliot's kisses. This was the most euphoric sensation she had ever felt and he hadn't begun to move yet. 

He looked down into her eyes and whispered, "You okay, baby?" 

She bit down on his collar bone and whispered, "Fantastic." 

He smiled and began to thrust into her faster. Slow, yet intense. They both moaned each other's names in pleasure as they moved together in the sheets. 

"Im coming," she whispered gripping on his body as if it were life line. He thrust into her again and she screamed his name in pleasure. Her body went limp as he continued to thrust.

"I love you, I love you," was all Elliot could say as he came inside her. This was heaven, he had decided. He could live his life making love to her. "Olivia," he groaned from the rest of his release.  
**_  
"Uncle Elliot!" _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Sorry for the delay! I have been working on a Teen Search Retreat for my church these past few weeks along with balancing school. It was so hard trying to find time to write! But now that I have, I hope you guys enjoy this!!! Im also working on two other stories... one I won't release the title to, because it will be a surprise, and the other i will review. It is called Tainted Love A clue for you, it will be parallel to a very famous piece of literature... **

I would love to thank all who review my previous chapter. Lexi024, OTHlover04, kitty2399, obsessedwithstabler, Color Esperanza, SUVandEOareLOVE, Hkitty9013, Sam666, Sweet-4-Stabler, kitty2399, SVUgurl4life, LivNel4ever, lawandordergal. 

I would like to dedicate this update to Rebecca, Essy, Jess, and Rachel. You guys rock my socks! LOL... enjoy this twist-filled update... 

Chapter 5 

"Uncle Elliot! Oh my God!" 

"Brooke!" Elliot yelped and instinctively covered Olivia with his body. They were caught. Something that never happened with his own children, but he was caught making love to Olivia in Brooke's apartment, and more closely her bed.

"Uncle, OH MY GOD, USED THE SHEET!" she screeched. 

Elliot tried to cover his and Olivia's body with the sheet when Nathan awkwardly said, "What'Õs up Olivia?Ó

Olivia turned bright red and rested her head against Elliot's shoulder. 

As he tried to cut in in the middle of Brooke's rant, he found it unsuccessful... 

"Uncle Elliot! I swear, I knew that you loved Olivia, but to have sex in my apartment. You could have at least did everything in the bedroom! I found your clothes scattered on the couch and on the front door handle. WRONG DOOR UNCLE! Not that much could fit on this door since its broken in two pieces next to my bathroom stand! And don't get me wrong, I am so glad that you guy finally did what I have wanted you two to do for about eight years and there might now be a chance of you two making more little Stablers, maybe a little boy that looks like you but with brown eyes or a little girl that is the image of Olivia and has your blue eyes, but I don't want to know if one was created in my bed! God, I hope you two were using protection! I swear, this talk should be the other way around! And at least you didn't have sex in my car. Wait! You aren't denying it! Did you have sex in my car? Damn it! Now I have to buy a new car!" 

"Brooke!" Elliot barked.

"What?" she said giving an exasperated breath.

"Why don't you and Nathan step outside and we'll be out to talk to you both in a minute?" 

"We were just leaving," Nathan said pulling on his girlfriends arm.

"Nate..." 

"Sorry, Brooke, but we interrupted a moment. We can meet up with them in the morning." Before Brooke could interject, he covered her mouth with his hand. "We'll see you in the morning. Have _fun._" He then dragged Brooke along kicking and screeching.

After they left, both Elliot and Olivia started laughing from sheer embarrassment. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I can't believe she caught us!" 

"I didn't expect that. Or that reaction!" he said rolling off of her and staring at her beauty. She was still flushed in color from their encounter but she seemed focused. "Liv, baby?" 

She turned and met him with tear-glossed eyes. "Baby," he said kissing her tears away. "What's wrong?" 

"You don't regret this, do you?" 

"Never," he said kissing her passionately. "Never. I love you, Olivia Benson. I always have. Do you regret this?" 

"No!" she whispered holding him tighter. "Just hold me. Make this real." 

"It is real, baby," he whispered kissing her softly. "We are together. I love you." 

"I always have," Olivia whispered as her mind drifted to sleep comforted by the warmth Elliot's body gave her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Oh my God! I walked in on my favorite uncle and the most gorgeous woman ever having sex in my bed!" Brooke yelp as she and Nathan sat on the benches at the River court.

"Yeah, no kidding. I swear girl, that was something." 

She laughed and hugged him closer. "Nate, I need to tell you something." 

"What, Brooke?" 

"Right before Uncle Elliot and I found Peyton, Uncle Elliot offered to take me with him to New York for college. Its a great way for Clothes Over Bros to get some good business, and New York City is New York City." 

His heart skipped. The thought of Brooke leaving tore a part of him. "Well, if New York City seems to be the place you should be, why are you considering otherwise?" 

"You are here," she whispered looking up at him. "I don't know how to say this, Nathan, but I really care about you. Way past simply being your best friend." 

"Me too," he said squeezing her hands. 

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Because if you don't we can just forget about it---" She was stopped by the force of his lips against hers. She moaned and pulled him closer with their clothed chests touching. 

He smiled and looked down at her green eyes. "I don't regret a thing." 

"Good," she said kissing him back. His hands traveled to her butt and pulled her to his lap. She smiled and kissed his neck. "We should head to the beach house." 

"Good idea," he said kissing her quickly. He pulled her by the hand and made their way to his mustang.

55555555555555555555555555555555

Elliot woke up from the most wonderful dream. He dreamed that Olivia told him that she loved him and they made passionate love. He also remembered a shocked Brooke.

Wait.

It did happen. He looked down at his chest and found Olivia between his thighs sucking him gently. He moaned softly and brushed his hand through her hair. "Liv," he moaned as he began to lose control. He bucked into her mouth and came within her. She smirked in victory and kissed up his body and met his lips. 

"Morning handsome," she whispered kissing him deeply.

"Hey, baby." he said holding her tight. He flipped her over and kissed down her naked chest. "My turn," he said kissing below her belly button. She willingly opened her thighs as his head sunk down to accommodate her beauty. She moaned in pleasure and gripped onto the sheets.

"El," she said twisting her head from the haze of passion engulfing her. As his tongue entered her folds, she began to surrender. "Don't stop," she would repeat and his fingers and tongue worked miracles on her body. Her legs found their way to rest on his shoulders and as she came, she bucked upward and pressed her heels in his back and screamed. As he licked up her juices, she was panting heavily in an attempt to come back to reality.

He smiled and kissed his way up her body and gathered her up in his arms. "You are amazing," she said rolling to her side so she can see him.

"You are spectacular," he said kissing her softly. The woman who kept his heart was putting a lasting hold on him. They were to fall asleep in each other's arms when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" Elliot growled.

Olivia smiled and kissed him. "Let me know if its Cragen. Love you." She rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.

He smiled as he watched her naked form head to the shower and answered the phone. "Stabler." 

_ "Elliot! You have to get to the high school immediately!"_

"Nathan? What's going on? You sound panicked." 

_ "Elliot, there has been a shooting. Brooke is still inside! I can't go in! Please help her!"_

Elliot's heart stopped. His niece was in danger. He shook his head and replied shakily, "Okay, Nate, I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay calm!" He hung up the phone and pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt.

He opened the shower door fast and yelled, "Liv, honey, I have to go. There has been a shooting at the High School and Brooke hasn't come out. Im sorry, it can't wait." 

"That's fine, El. Just go. I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful. I love you." 

He nodded and closed the door. He ran to the bug and drove it as fast as he could to the school.

555555555555555555555555555

Olivia was quickly rinsing off when the shower curtain opened and she was met with a gun. "Don't think of screaming," the man said to her. "Come with me, now, or I'll order for Brooke Davis to be shot again." Olivia swallowed hard and quickly gathered her robe. She followed the horrific monster and prayed on Elliot's love and hoped that he wouldn't look for her. She went to reach for her cell phone when she felt a metal object hit the side of her head. "Sorry, Detective Benson. No phones. Im in control." He smirked as he gathered Olivia into his arms and over his shoulder and led her out of the apartment.

5555555555555555555555555555

Elliot ran to the campus and saw Nathan sneaking into the high school's main doors. _Damn it!_ he thought to himself. Instead of calling for him, Elliot followed Nathan and heard him say in a tone that was mix with anger and caution, "Rachel, you don't have to do this. Let me check on Brooke"  
"No," Elliot heard. "She's mine, you can't have her. First Cooper leaves me, and now you won't even love me! You love this skank! No, no you won't go near her!"  
"You are such a crazy bitch" Nathan growled. Elliot knew that Nathan was losing control of the situation. He could sense the danger growing more intense by the second. 

"Step any closer and you die, Playboy!" Rachel said aiming the gun at Nathan.

"I don't care," Nathan said moving to Brooke. "I love her Rachel. I doesn't matter to me. I just need to make sure she is okay"

"NO!" Rachel yelled. A gun was fired. Nathan expected to feel pain. He expected to taste blood. He expected to witness his knees buckle beneath him. 

But that didn't happen... it all happened to Rachel.  
When Rachel collapsed, Nathan witnessed who fired the shot... Elliot Stabler.

Elliot and Nathan raced to Brooke's side. Brooke was shot in the shoulder. "Nate," she moaned. "Uncle, why aren't you with Liv?" she asked. The blood was coming to her mouth. Elliot pressed against her wound and she screamed. Nathan held her hand as unknown tears escaped his baby blue eyes.

"That doesn't matter now, B," Elliot said pressing harder. "It will be okay baby"

"I love you Nathan," she said looking into his eyes before slipping out of consciousness.

"NO!" he yelled shaking her. "Come back! Come back"

"Nathan, she'll be okay. She needs to get to the hospital. She'll be okay." Elliot prayed that that statement would be true.

Just then, the paramedics entered the room. The ME covered Rachel's body with a tarp. The medics motioned to Elliot to see if he was going to ride with Brooke to the hospital. Nathan looked at him desperately and he nodded. "Let Nathan go with her. Nathan you better keep me posted"

Nathan nodded and went to Brooke, but before they left, Elliot moved to his niece and kissed her forehead, "I love you, B. You are part Stabler. You'll be strong. I love you"

Elliot was following the medics to the hospital when his phone rang. He picked the phone and saw Olivia's name flash across. He picked up and said, "Liv, Brooke is going to the hospital. There was a shooting, but we are praying she pulls through"

_"Damn, Rachel used the torture shot. I wanted the little bitch to die."_

"Who is this?" he growled. He then heard a moan and knew that voice. "OLIVIA! Where is she you bastard!" 

_ "Now now detective, play nice. How about I do you a favor? Meet us by the warehouse near the river court and I'll make you a deal."_

"Dan, there are dozens of warehouses by the court"

_"Then I suggest you find us soon... Olivia is too beautiful to waste."_

With that he hung up. 

YES ANOTHER CLIFFY. Please R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot saw the Mayor's car outside the final warehouse building he saw by the Rivercourt. He drew out his gun and manuvered to the back entrance. He kicked the door opens slightly and snuck into the dark hall.

He heard a groan and knew it was his Olivia. It broke his heart. He quickly called for the Tree Hill police with his cell as loud music drowned him out in the warehouse.

Olivia stirred when she heard loud music around her. She opened her eyes and saw Dan smirking at her with a gun in hand. She tasted the blood that came from the gash he made when he abducted her. She didn't know where she was. She didn't feel strong.

She was tied up with a knife in her thigh. She was losing blood fast. "Dan?" she asked groaning from the pain coming from both her thigh and her head. She knew she probably had a concussion, but needed to stay focused. "Dan, why am I here?" 

"Ah, Miss Benson? Are you happy to see me?" He said with a sick smile.

"Answer me," she said angrily.

He smirked and moved to her and whispered, "You are sassy." He plunged the knife in deeper and twisted it. "I don't like beligerent." 

She groaned loudly and she whipped her head away from his face so he didn't see her weaken. She was on the verge of consciousness and was afraid for the upcoming moments. 

"Olivia," he said twisting her head. She wouldn't meet his eyes so he decided to play an emotional card. "Liv?" 

She stared at him with fury in her eyes and spit at him. "Don't you dare call me that! No one calls me that---" 

"But Elliot!" He said twisting the knife deeper. 

She groaned and he twisted her head and looked at her with lust. "You are so beautiful," he said before pressing his lips to hers roughly. She was protesting, but he pushed her farther. He tried to move his tongue inside, but she bit it hard. "You bitch!" he yelled slapping her hard. 

Before she slipped out of consciousness, she saw Elliot's eyes in the darkness of the hall.

Elliot wanted to attack Dan with every fiber of his being and kill him. He wanted to thrash him raw. Only two factors stopped him in this moment. His family, which included Brooke, and his Olivia. His heart beat for them. Now both factors were effected and that happened because of one man... this man. He had to pay.

Dan was staring at the unconscious beauty in his midst but froze when he heard someone cock the hammer of a gun. He smirked in realization and spoke while tightening hold on his own weapon. "You know, Detective, it is not wise to hide in the darkness. You can't react quick enough to the light." With that he whipped around and took a shot. It missed Elliot by a yard as Elliot rolled to the light. He stood quickly and controlled his gun as Dan did the same. One of them wouldn't come out alive and Elliot knew he would be the man on top.

"What's the matter, Dan?" Elliot said looking at him square in the eye. "You can't shoot me?"

"That's not it, Stabler," he said with a smirk. "I want you to beg for my mercy," he said moving to Olivia and licking the side of her face.

Elliot cringed and wanted to fire his gun but Olivia was too close. "Back away from her," he said lowly. "Do it, you bastard!" 

"Why, Elliot? Where are your manners?" Dan said sickly as he removed the knife from Olivia's leg and pierced it again, this time shoving the knife down at an angle.

Olivia screamed awake and Elliot shouted, "No! Not Olivia! Stop it!" 

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Dan asked arrogantly.

"Damn straight," Elliot said firing his gun at the entertainment system, making it shoot off sparks and damaging the electrical power of the entire warehouse. It was darkness at its finest. Their eyes stayed glued to one another.

"It's over, Dan. Give up and you might get off death row. We all know you killed Peyton Sawyer. I want to know why. Why did Peyton Sawyer's life matter?" 

"It didn't," Dan said sickly. "It kept you here. Killing your niece's best friend ensured your residence for a while. I wanted to torture you like you tortured me." 

"Dan, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH KAREN!" he shouted.

"No, I swear to you, Dan. I never slept with Karen." Elliot said. Yes, at one time long ago, he did want to sleep with Karen. But that was high school and before he even met Kathy. They couldn't have ever slept together. 

"You liar!" Dan yelled as he fired the gun. It hit Elliot in the arm, but it wasn't his shooting arm. Though it hurt like hell, he couldn't let Dan sense weakness. 

"It's over Dan. Please let Olivia go." 

"How was it, Elliot? How was it doing the bitch? I bet she cried for you. Did she Elliot? Did she say she loved you? That you were her only one? Or was she using you for an easy ---" 

Before he could finish, he felt a jab at the back of his calves and he fell forward. By instinct, Elliot fired his gun and the bullet hit Dan square in the head. Dan Scott, murder and rapist was dead.

Elliot sighed and ran to Olivia's side. "Liv..." She was barely concious and he took off his shirt and pressed it against her wound. "I NEED SOME HELP," he yelled as he cried for paramedics. "It will be okay, baby. Liv, just stay with me." 

"Brooke?" she moaned.

"I don't know baby, but she's part Stabler. She's a fighter. Im not worried. Just rest baby." 

"El, he---" 

"What baby?" he asked.

"You don't believe him do you?" 

"What do you mean, Liv?" He asked pressing into her wounds in hopes of locking in some blood.

"Elliot, I love you," she whispered feeling her body go weak.

"No, Liv, baby I love you with all my heart. Please stay with me, baby. Stay with me." 

As the paramedics entered the room, Elliot and Olivia shared an ambulence together. As Elliot gripped Olivia's limp hand with his remaining strong arm, he saw Dan Scott's body bagged. _Good_ he thought to himself. "Liv, baby, stay with me, I love you..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat waiting for news about Brooke or even Elliot. He saw Elliot and Olivia brought in on stretchers and knew that Brooke's heart would break if anything happened to her Uncle Elliot. He looked down at the bag he brought from Brooke's house and was still marvelled at the amount of mail she received. He was even more surprised to find a letter from NYU in her box. _Is she going to leave me?_ he asked himself. _Will I let her? _

Brooke had been in doctors' care for over six hours. He needed some answers. Just then, a doctor came out and asked, "Is there an Elliot Stabler available?" 

"Im sorry," Nathan said standing up, "He's in ER, but he gave me permission to discuss Brooke Davis's condition." Yes, he knew he was conjuring up a huge lie, but he needed to know about Brooke. "Is she okay?" 

"She suffered from a lot of blood loss. After the removal of the bullet and once we began to see the reconstruction process for her skin cells begin, we sewed her up she's still very knocked out. She should come out of this state within a matter of moments, so feel free to sit with you if you would wish." 

"Thank you, doctor," Nathan said shaking his hand.  
Lucas stood up and moved over to Nathan. "Go check on her man. I still want to see her, but I'll wait until the morning." 

"Thanks Luke," Nathan said hugging him. "Thank you." 

"Any thing for you, bro. And Brooke Davis will always be a part of me, even if Im not a part of her," he said sadly.

Whitey watched this confrontation and smiled sadly yet admirably at the young men. One day had ridded them both of their remaining innocence. Lucas turned to him and Whitey smiled, "You will be a good man, Lucas Scott." 

Lucas smiled sadly and made his way out of the hospital with the forbidden love for Brooke burning in his heart.

Deb, Karen and Whitey all excused themselves from the hospital so Nathan could be with Brooke. He moved over to her side of the bed and said sadly, "Im sorry Brooke. Im sorry I didn't save you. I love you, Brooke." 

"You too," a moan said squeezing his hand to the point of it feeling like air.

"Brooke," he said pressing his lips onto hers. "I love you. Im so sorry. I love you." 

"Nate, don't apologize. I love you too," she said kissing him again softly. She then felt a part of her that was missing. "Nate, where is Uncle Elliot?" 

Nathan swallowed and feared telling her the truth, but knew she needed to know. "Brooke, Olivia was kidnapped by my father. Elliot went to save her and your uncle was shot. Im sorry, they both are in ICU." 

"No I am right here," Elliot said standing in the doorway.

Nathan jumped from his seat, but Brooke only flashed him an exhausted smile. "Uncle," she said motioning him next to her. 

He sat beside her and tears gathered in her eyes as she saw the large bandage over his recent wound. She cried into his arms and he held her close. "Shh... Shh B," he whispered as he kissed her hair. "I love you, Brooke Penelope Davis. Im here, you are here. Shush..." 

The tears began to subside and she looked up at her Uncle and his broken eyes. "Uncle, where is Olivia?" 

He sighed and looked back at his niece with a fresh wall of tears masking his blue eyes. "Brooke, Dan hurt her very badly. She was rushed into surgery. She's in recovery, but she has lost a lot of blood. Im very scared." 

"You saved her," Brooke said kissing his cheek. "You saved her. That is all that matters." 

"What if---" 

"Uncle, whenever I start sentences with What if I get scolded by you, so now it is my turn. You cannot turn back time. We can only pray for the beautiful Olivia Benson." 

"Sir?" A nurse said looking at Elliot.

"Yes?" 

"Ms. Benson is awake and asking for you." 

Elliot flashed her a smile and kissed Brooke's forehead. "I'll be back." 

"Not too soon, I hope," she said with a smirk. He reflected her smirk and she smiled brightly at him saying, "I love you, Uncle Elliot." 

"I love you too, B," Elliot said moving to Olivia's side.

Brooke stared at her boyfriend and clasped her hand into his. "Hey playboy, you've been quiet. What's going on with you?" 

He turned to her and met her with his own wet eyes. "Brooke, why didn't you tell me you applied to NYU?" 

"Its always been a dream, Nate. Nothing more." Brooke said squeezing his hand. "I want to be with you now. I want to have a future with you." 

"What if our future is in New York City?" he asked kissing her fingers.

"You would really go with my to NYC?" she asked astonished.

"Brooke, I won't lose you. Today showed me that you aren't invincible. I can't not see you in my future," he said with his voice filled with emotion.

"I love you, Nate,"she said kissing him softly. "But I must ask. Why did you bringing up NYU today of all days?" 

"I went to get you your mail from your house and you had revieved information from NYU." 

"Wow," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Want to see it?" he said handing her an envelope. 

She nodded and quickly opened the envelope and studied its contents. She gasped loudly and squeezed Nathan's hand tight.

"Brooke?" 

"Nate, I got in," she said in a mere whisper. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys! This is it!! i just want to thank all who have stuck around to read this story! Hope you enjoyed it and please be on the lookout for more of Tainted Love and my new story entitled... _The Greatest Love Story Ever Told._ Thank you very much again and enjoy this shocking ending. **

Olivia sat beside the man of her dreams. He was driving as she studied his strong body and stature. His eyes were focused on the road ahead and one hand gripped the steering wheel. She smiled looking down to her sparkling hand remembering their encounter in the hospital.

_"Elliot!" Olivia moaned as Elliot perched himself above her in the hospital bed. _

"What my love?" he asked playfully biting at her ear lobe.

"Don't do this here," she said fiddling with the hairs at the back of his neck. "I won't be able to stop if you keep kissing me like that." 

"Like what?" He said meeting her eyes. "Like this?" He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss that blew her mind. His tongue expertly slid into her lips and teased with her lower lip. He stopped as she moaned and asked, "Or like this?" He kissed her again, but this time she screamed in delight as his hand found its way underneath her gown. 

"El!" she gasped as she ended their kiss. She stared into his deep blue eyes and saw their love for each other written in the sea of blue. It was magic at its best. "I love you," she whispered touching his face.

He kissed her palm and looked at her with passion written on his face. "Marry me," he whispered lovingly.  
She stared into his eyes, but her face didn't form into shock or surprise. That may have been a big part of the medicine, but her body remained calm. She only smiled and kissed him gently. "Of course," she whispered against his lips before capturing his mouth with hers passionately. Olivia felt him smiling in their kiss and she held onto him tighter. She would love him forever, she decided. Forever...

"Liv?" 

She was thrown away from her trance and gazed into her fiancee's eyes. She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Elliot." 

He smiled and touched her face. "Good, because I will love you forever. Otherwise, I'd be a stalker." 

She laughed and he kissed her softly. The light turned green and he made his way to Brooke's apartment one last time before he and Olivia made their way back to New York. Now that Peyton's case was solved, he and Olivia could go home where they belonged. But one person came to his mind that he would worry about when he returned to New York. Brooke.

Olivia saw his jaw stiffen and she touched his face softly. "She will be fine. Brooke is coming to New York in August to move into the dorms. She'll be with us before you know it." 

He smiled and parked the sedan in front of her apartment and turned back to her and said, "I like the sound of that." 

"What?" 

"Us." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned and pulled him closer so he was positioned above her slightly. Their kisses ended when his hip slid over the car horn. They jerked apart and laughed. "Let's wait until we get home." 

"Home?" 

He smiled and kissed her softly unbuckling his seat belt. "Home." 

Elliot and Olivia made their way out of the sedan and to Brooke's apartment door only to find it open. They looked at each other with concern and felt for their guns. They pushed the unlocked door open and made their way into the apartment. What they heard next made Elliot"s heart stop.

_"Oh Nate, stop!"_

Olivia and Elliot made eye contact and she almost started laughing. They then heard, _"Nathan, your hands are amazing. You are a sex god."_

Elliot's face began to turn red and Olivia couldn't stop him from barging into the bedroom. "Brooke!" he yelled. 

Nathan quickly rolled off of her and Brooke covered herself with the sheet. "Oh my God! Uncle El! Oh my God!" 

"Deja Vu!" Nathan said reminding Elliot of when they recently caught Olivia and Elliot in a similar situation.

"Shut up!" Elliot barked at Nathan. Nathan shook his head and quickly pulled on some jeans. 

"Uncle, can you wait outside for us please, so we can say goodbye properly?" Brooke said motioning him and Olivia to leave the bedroom doorway.

"Wait outside?" He asked in shock. Before he could protest, Olivia took Elliot's hand and led him to the couch. 

They waited a few moments as Nathan and Brooke made their entrance from the bedroom. Their hands were linked and they were cuddled together. Elliot looked to Brooke and said, "How could you do this? Were you two at least safe? You don't want a baby at 17 Brooke. You just got into NYU. How could you risk it all for one night of teenage passion? My God..." 

"Uncle! Don't I have a right to make love to my husband?" 

"Yes, you have a right to make love to _YOUR WHAT?_" Elliot said standing up. Olivia gripped onto Elliot's hand in shock. He looked back at Olivia and then turned back to the couple.

Brooke put out her left hand and proved that she sported a large diamond on her ring finger. "We got married last night! Surprised?" 

**Well, That's all Folk! Thank you for reading! wink! **


End file.
